A Tiny Favor
by Frozen-Patty
Summary: Anna just couldn't sleep. She knew her sister's comforting presence would help, but their new relationship did not erase the scars from the past. This left a hesitant princess on Elsa's door, too scared for another rejection. Sisterly fluff and one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of its characters**

**Hey everybody! This is a pretty common story so I'm sorry if It seemed like I was trying to rewrite anything. Please tell me, though, if you find a fic and it seems like I'm copying because I will immediately put this down. :)**

* * *

Elsa's hands were sore and her eyes were tired beyond belief. She knew she had a lot of work to do, she just wasn't aware that it will take up her whole day.

The blond stumbled into her icy blue nightgown and was just about ready to jump into her bed, before she heard a soft knock on her door. The already drained and sleep deprived Queen couldn't help but be irritated at the being behind her door.

_Who in the world would bother me at this time? _Elsa mumbled angrily as she took the laborious walk to her door.

She yanked open the door in a rather harsh manner to tell the person on the other side that she was not in the mood. Though, once she saw who that person was, all traces of bitterness on her face were replaced by worry. "Anna, why are you still awake? Are you hurt?"

Elsa couldn't see any wounds, not from the outside at least.

"No, no. I'm never better," Anna responded in a somber voice that conflicted with her words.

Anna didn't continue what she was supposed to say, too embarrassed to ask what was on her mind. The ground seemed like a better choice to look at then her sister's concerning eyes.

"… Um, did you need anything?" Elsa prodded, desperately trying to read what was on her sister's mind.

The redhead couldn't balance her shaky confidence, and there was probably not a chance in the world her sister would agree to what she was requesting. She could feel the air growing tense every second she didn't say anything and chose to favor her cowardly side. "Oh! Uh, never mind, it was silly."

Degradingly, Anna started walking the direction of her room. Thirteen years of being shut down took a toll on her confidence, and now that she was asking something of her sister, she couldn't do it. Suddenly, Elsa's hand was latched firmly on her arm.

"Anna, tell me," Elsa affirmed but used a softer tone to not frighten the younger one, "Is something wrong?" The worry in her eyes was very evident and Anna regretted trying to push Elsa away. It wasn't like her sister to be hesitant in situations.

"Heh, I um," Anna started, but continued in a tirade,"I-was-getting-lonely-and-I-figured-after-13-years-we-could-do-something-together-and-I-was-thinking-of-maybe kinda... sleeping here with you?" The redheaded blew out what had been racking on her brain ever since she couldn't fall asleep a few hours back. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the obvious rejection.

On the other side of the door, Elsa blinked and was taken aback by the quick offer but was not at all hesitant on her decision. Though the darkness was at its max by this time, she could still see the tinge of red on her sister's cheek. Such a little thing didn't need to have put so much weight on her dear sister. "Of course you could sleep here," Elsa kindly answered, a smile already across her face, "you don't need to ask."

The princess, only listening for a rejection, didn't notice what Elsa had said. "Okay, I'll just leave, sorry," Anna said. A split second later, the redhead understood what her older sister had actually said.

"Wait, what did you say?" Anna lifted her head to look at Elsa, to see if she was serious.

Elsa laughed whole-heartedly. The headache that she had was slowly drifting away every moment she spent with her sister. The 18 year old always found a way to amuse her even in the toughest of times. The Queen muttered "here", before grabbing Anna's hand in her own to finally lead her to her bed. "After all those years," Elsa started with a smile, "I owe you just about everything."

It was about time the two royalty head to bed. Elsa shared the blanket with her sister. The bed could easily hold two people. Elsa's icy cool aroma was evident in the blankets and Anna loved having it surround her. Her eyes have already fluttered closed, ready to regain the hours that she was awake. She had been resting for only a few seconds and was interrupted when Elsa muttered something Anna barely caught.

"I'm sorry."

Anna was confused, Elsa didn't have anything to be sorry about. She did let her sleep here with her, unless she was now regretting her choice. "Sorry for what?" Anna reacted, flicking her eyes open.

"I left you alone for all those years," Elsa uttered, full of shame, "It's all my fault."

The girls went through this conversation many times already, and the older keeps blaming herself. Anna wishes she would understand that it was nobody's fault. Anna saw so much sadness in her sister's eyes that she wanted to quickly affirm to her that it was not at all her fault. "It's not! You were just trying to protect me," Anna said with an encouraging smile, "I understand now. I mean, I thought you hated me but now I know you don't."

"You thought I _hated _you?" Elsa panicked, she didn't mean to lug that on her sister throughout all those years. If there was anyone who needed to be burdened for what she did, it shouldn't have been Anna.

"Elsa, calm down," Anna pleaded, resting a hand on the blonde's cheek, "I forgave you a long time ago."

Elsa didn't feel like she deserved it. She didn't deserve to have a sister that stuck to her for 13 years of no acknowledgment, but that is why she loved her little princess so much. She gave up, not feeling that she had the right to argue with Anna about this topic, and decided on hugging Anna. The redhead made herself comfortable in Elsa's embrace. Elsa gave her sister a kiss on the forehead and muttered a "good night".

"Goodnight, Elsa" Anna returned a kiss on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too"

"Can we do this again?"

"Of course"

A moment passed before Anna started again.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Yah?"

"You're the best sister ever."

"I'd like to argue that. I'm sure my sister is far better than yours."

* * *

It was bright and early in the morning. Golden streams of light were shot across the room from the curtains. The birds were chirping extra loud today, but the sisters were not deterred. The two royalty have not finished their sleep, for they have missed quite a bit the previous night.

Elsa was the first to wake. The light had been all too luminous, but nothing shone brighter than her sister laying dead-asleep, facing her. Elsa definitely missed the warm and summer-like aura that emanated from her.

As if Elsa's thoughts made noise, Anna started stirring. Her eyes fluttered open, a confused look was bored on her face.

"You drool when you sleep," Elsa started with a smirk.

Last night recurred back to Anna. She was in Elsa's room.

"Good morning to you, too" She responded with a pout, turning to face the other side, "and I do not drool!"

Elsa decided to laugh it off, finding this situation amusing. She remembered this adorable side of Anna when they were kids. She sat up and stretched, ready to start the day and Anna followed suit. Elsa took a glance at Anna and didn't expect to see a her sister's hair pointing in all which way directions. She was staring at it, wondering what could have possibly happened while she was sleeping to end up with that.

Anna stared right back, but turned away and started looking around her to find the source for her sisters curious behavior. Little did she know that it was right on top of her head. Her face turned crimson red as she tried to pat down her unruly hair. She was always a messy sleeper.

"Do you always wake up to that?" Elsa said as she started laughing.

"Yes, but its not as bad." Anna replied as she continued to comb through her rat's nest with her fingers. Both girls knew that wouldn't work.

"Come over here," Elsa gestured for Anna to scooch closer, "I'll brush your hair."

Anna complied with her, not a moment of hesitation. Elsa grabbed the brush on her nightstand and gently combed groups of her hair. Anna closed her eyes in contentment as she felt her sister's hand run through her hair. It took quite a while for all of the redhead's silky hair to be combed. Anna just sat there letting her sister do the magic that will take her an hour to do herself. After the combing was finished, Elsa started braiding her hair just like she normally would, although Elsa's workmanship was far neater than her own.

After Elsa was done with the braid and examined it, Anna gave her a hug and muttered a "thank you".

Elsa, right at that moment, remembered what she wanted to ask of her sister. It was a great solution to rebuilding the lost years.

"Anna," Elsa said with a smile, "would you like to move to my room?"

Anna turned around in an instant with shock written on her face.

"YES!" Anna squealed, "We could do _everything!_ That means we'll have sleepovers everyday. We could also stay up eating chocolate and making _snowmen!"_

The princess continued rambling on a list of what they could do. Elsa didn't really mind, she found it amusing and laughed every once in a while when she said something silly. She didn't want to show it, but she was just as excited as her sister. Spending time with her sister was always a joy and she would do anything to extend the "play" time they were limited to because she was Queen.

Anna's rambling was stopped by the rumbling in her stomach.

"Hehe, we better eat," Anna exclaimed, "I am _so _planning our sleepover tonight!"

Elsa just laughed and agreed. She sure has a night to look forward to.

The Queen, after dressing up, knew what she had to do first thing in the morning. She was to request a little something that will make both girls happy. She strode over to Kai, her assistant, to ask some servants to move all of Anna's belongings to Elsa's room. Kai smiled and affirmed it to be finished by tonight.

_About time, _Kai thought.

* * *

The two sisters continued on with their day. It wasn't long until the darkness set again and the girls needed to go to each other's beds. Anna, as promised, finished the whole long list of things they were going to do that night. Of course, one of them was to build a snowman.

When Elsa entered her room, Anna was already there, along with the rest of her stuff. The Queen beamed, she liked it this way much better.

**Sucky ending, I know. I just didn't know how to end it :(. I was thinking on just making a series of one shots in a chapter fanfic instead of making each one a different fanfic, but I don't know. If you want me to, just tell me :). Btw, you guys could PM me ideas and I'll make sure to credit you if I end up writing one. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
